Purple
by sin kx
Summary: Murasakibara was described by Kuroko as a person with a screw loose outside the court. He acts nothing like his age. His height is scary as well as his bottomless pit of a stomach. How does his very own family handle one Murasakibara Atsushi? OC.
1. Childhood Days Part 1

Rating: K+

Summary: Murasakibara was described by Kuroko as a person with a screw loose outside the court. He acts nothing like his age. His height is scary as well as his bottomless pit of a stomach. How does his very own family handle one Murasakibara Atsushi? OC.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my first story so please read and review~**

**I really want to try to write something for KuroBas since I've been a die hard fan since forever XD. There are some OCs here for Murasakibara's family.**

**I removed the introductry chapter since it was not consistent with the other two. Sorry. OTL**

**Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**Childhood Days Part 1**

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi watched as his mother carried his little sister. They were standing in front of the gates of the daycare waiting for his sister, Ami, to release the death grip as she clung to their mother's neck. Today was her first day, while for Atsushi, this was his second month around here.

"Ami-chan, don't you want to go to school?", asked by Tsume, their mother, as she rub the small back of her youngest. Her daughter had just been very quiet most of the time when her brother started going to school. She would just read books that interest her all day and didn't even bother to play with the neighboring kids. This made them quite anxious as Ami used to be the quite cheerful and polite kid.

"I can already read, Okaa-san. Can't I just stay home?" Ami buried her head into her mother's neck and glanced at Atsushi who was standing behind their mother.

"Otou-san and I already talked to you about this, ne?" Ami just bobbed her head slightly and finally untangled her arms while watching Atsushi stuffed his mouth with his chips. Two pairs of lavander eyes bore into each other's until he heard the teacher calling out to the kids playing outside to come in.

"Amichin~", Atsushi said as he tugged her skirt. "Miki-sensei is already there. We'll miss playtime if we're late." This earned him a pout from her.

"See, even Atsushi-kun wants you to get going?" Tsume then placed her beside Atsushi. "Atsushi-niisan is here so that you won't get lonely anymore, ne?" Ami just sighed and nodded to her. "Atsushi-kun, I'll pick you up later, okay? Bye!"

The siblings waved back to their mother and watched her retreating figure move away from their new school. Atsushi grabbed Ami's hand and hurried towards inside the one-storey building.

* * *

After Ami had finished her introduction, the class thought that the two of them should have been twins because they attend the same grade. Their classmates did nothing but pester her with trivial matters like why she was small while Atsushi was not and why was her hair darker than his when she should have that same girly purple hair, etc.

The only classes she enjoyed that day first was art because all they had to do was to draw their favorite fruits. Hers was strawberry and peach while Atsushi had drawn the fruit stand, heck he even drew tomato into it. But her most favorite time was nap time that came after lunch.

During playtime, quite a few girls befriended her and invited her to play house. She became the newborn baby of the two girls that posed as her new parents. Her new sisters played her around the swings, seesaw and slides. Ami was already catching her breath as she climbed the ladder for the umpteenth time to slide. From her view, she can see her brother playing hide and seek along with most boys of the class. Being a head taller than them, Atsushi had to crouch behind the bushes to hide.

She felt herself frown as she remembered when she tried to sit beside Atsushi during lunch. A loud boy told her that there girls were not allowed to sit with them. Some of them even called her 'mushroom head' because of her hair. And yet Atsushi just sat there and munched mouthfuls of his food completely ignoring them. She decided that immediately that she didn't like her brother's friends at all. She just hoped that Atsushi wouldn't be mean like them .

* * *

Atsushi did not know what evil spirit possessed his sister when she just ignored him when he offered her a strawberry lollipop. She had not spoken to him a single word since playtime and for her to ignore a strawberry lollipop...

He ruffled her hair which made her puffed her cheeks, trying her best to ignore him. "Amichin~ come on, I have strawberry lollipop~" He started waving the lollipop in front of her face. "Amichin~"

"No," she said as she crossed her arms, "and 'Sushi-nii stop playing with my hair."

"But I want to~," Atsushi ruffled her hair more, "I heard they called you 'Mushroom-chan', but I don't think your hair will taste like mushrooms at all." Ignoring the glare Ami gave him, Atsushi pulled her head towards him and sniffed her hair. "Uwaaaah~ Amichin! You smell like strawberries. Can I eat you?"

Ami looked in horror as her brother started biting her hair. "No! Yuuuuck! Sushi-nii, stoooo—"

"Atsushi-kun, look what 'kaa-san got you—" Tsume held her shopping bags full of snacks to let her kids see but almost dropped it when she saw the scene before her eyes. Tsume ran into them and yanked Ami away from him. "Atsushi-kun! Don't do that!", she scolded the purple-headed boy as she carry her daughter.

"But her hair tastes like strawberries~" Atsushi pouted which almost break Tsume's heart.

"It's her shampoo that you smelled." When she saw the look on his face, she added, "And no, you can't eat shampoo." She placed the shopping bags in front him and it seemed like he was already in a new world when his face lit up as soon as he saw the snacks inside.

"Okaa-san, my hair feels yucky." Ami grimaced as she felt up the part that her brother chewed on.

"Don't worry we'll wash your hair as soon as we come home, okay?" Tsume started walking with Atsushi walking and eating simultaneously behind her.

_"Maybe we should stay off fruit-scented shampoos from now on."_

* * *

Thanks for reading this :)

I hope you liked it.

Please review~


	2. Childhood Days Part 2

**Childhood Days Part 2**

A/N:

Ohhhh...thank you for the reviews, follows and faves guys~ I'm so touched...*sob*

Belated Merry Christmas, BTW. :))

In this chapter, Atsushi will be on his grade school years. He will eventually start playing basketball here and also—

Anyway, just go on read it. You'll find out eventually. This chapter is actually longer than the previous two. Thank you for keeping up with me to this point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**_1_**

Shortly after the bell rang, the students rose to their seats and bowed to their teacher. It was a very pleasant afternoon for all the students. It was one of the rare times when the classes had to end shortly before lunch because of a very important meeting.

Seeing the commotion of the swarm of students before her, she decided to eat the bento her mother gave her while waiting for the situation to quiet down. Her friend seated in front of her turned and smiled at her, "Ami-chan, can I have lunch with you?"

"Of course, you can, Shizuka." She didn't even understand why her friend even bothered asking when she knew that the answer would be 'yes' anyway. After a short "Itadakimasu", the two girls happily ate their meals.

"So you're coming home with Atsushi-senpai again?" Ami nodded while looking for a certain purple-head among the students in the school yard. Shizuka just sighed as she looked at her friend. While waving a finger at Ami, she said, "You know what? I think you should stop that. I mean you're a big girl already. At third grade, you should already either going home with your friends or just by yourself, not with your brother. That is so uncool."

When her brother left for primary school after graduating in kindergarten, she still had to wait another year for her to enter primary school as well. It was really refreshing for the first time when the people around her didn't tease her anymore when it comes to her tall brother. But now that they're in primary school at different grades no less, her mother insisted that the two of them should go home together. It was not much of a big deal but she felt embarassed sometimes when their classmates see them go home together.

"Well, it's not that I can help it. Okaa-san said we should because of those perverts and bad people lurking in the streets. You know, Shizuka, about the reports lately that—"

"Are you going to eat that?" A sleepy drawl coming from someone standing behind Ami caught their attention. Atsushi was pointing at the last sausage. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed it and swallowed it in whole. Bewildered at the sudden appearance of the pre-teen purple giant, the two were still trying to process what he did.

"Didn't okaa-san give you one too? Where is it?" The older boy just squared his shoulders and at least managed to show a thoughtful face as he shrugged. Ami just sighed, "Nii-san, I'll go immediately after I finish this. Just wait for me over there."

He nodded before he walked away. "Are your parents tall like Atsushi-senpai?" Shizuka said as she observed how he towered over their classmates and they just gawked at him when he passed by.

"Yes." Ami grunted begrudgingly.

"You know, if I didn't know that you were siblings, I would never actually believe that you two were related at all! But..." Shizuka whispered fearing that the other Murasakibara was listening to their conversation. Ami shot a glance at her friend. "Maybe if you remove your hairpin, your bangs would look like his."

"Just the bangs?" Ami couldn't believe what she heard. She didn't know why she felt relieved and irritated at the same time.

"Yes, just the bangs." Shizuka chuckled and proceeded to eat her lunch when she noticed a shrimp that she was saving for later went missing. She looked up to see Ami chewing on something while smiling at her. "Maybe not."

* * *

**_2_**

They were walking home along the same road and they passed by the park as usual. But that day there was something new. A few boys that Ami recognized as sixth graders from their school were standing by the road as if waiting for someone.

"Hey! There he is!" A bald boy pointed at Atsushi and the group ran towards them. "Wow, you are really tall! Sugoi!" Atsushi paused for a while then continued eating his chips as he looked at them. "I'm Keniichi, and these are my teammates. We're from the same school, y'know. Can you help us for a bit? There is a mini-ball game coming up this weekend and we are really short by one player."

"And with your height, it's like you are totally made for basketball!" A dark-haired boy told him. After Atsushi threw the trash into the garbage bin, he glanced at Ami who was just quietly listening at the exchange before her eyes.

"Amichin~ what is basketball?" The boys were shocked when this purple-head didn't even know what basketball was. Some of them were more surprised when they just noticed that he was with his younger sister.

"I think it is just a game where you pass a ball around." Ami tried to recall what that game was as she remembered that their teacher once mentioned it before.

"Ehh? Like dodgeball?" Ami just shrugged. She was never really the athletic type so she didn't bother listening to their PE teacher most of the time.

"No. You know we can teach you that, there is any empty basketball court over there, wanna come?" Keniichi said as he scratched his head.

* * *

**_3_**

Ami usually go home alone nowadays after Atsushi became a regular in a basketball team from their neighborhood that usually participate in the mini-basketball leagues. She was glad for him to find something he would be serious to aside from giving in to the whims of his stomach. It's good to have a hobby but to neglect his studies was a different matter. She didn't know why her parents just shrugged it off and egged him to practice more.

It was really obvious who they're favoring among the two of them. Whenever she got five or ten points lower than her usual, her father would talked to her and asked her if she wants a tutor or to go to a cram school. She was the type of student that listens to the topic that only picks her interest. It's not her problem when the new topic for their science class was so boring. Introduction to Physics. Ugh.

She got out from school later than usual because of the cleaning duties that Yoshiro-kun ditched her with. The sun was already setting when she passed by the basketball court. The squeaking of the shoes pierced through the silence of the park. Curious, she walked towards the court and found the familiar mop of purple hair among the blurs of heads as the game progressed.

There were quite a few spectators as the game entered the fourth quarter. She sat at the bench near the referee and opened her notes. She just read her notes as she glanced to watch the game from time to time.

_The first law of motion states that an object at rest will stay at rest, and an object in motion will stay in motion at constant velocity, unless acted upon by an unbalanced force. This is also called as the 'Law of Inertia'._

She saw one of the opponent threw the ball from the free throw line. The ball sailed midway in the air but was stopped when a Atsushi grabbed the ball and passed it to one of his teammates.

"Ah, I see. So that is the 'Law of Inertia' huh." She noted.

The boy watching beside her gaped at her. "_What did she just say?!", _he thought. That was the first time he heard her speak as she sat there for ten minutes. Who in their right mind reviews her notes while watching a game? "_She should have just gone to the library if she wants to study badly."_

_The second law of motion The acceleration of a body is parallel and directly proportional to the net force acting on the body, is in the direction of the net force,__and is inversely proportional to the mass of the body._

She watched how her brother landed on his feet after stealing again the ball from his opponent. He dribbled past those who blocked his way and even when there were two boys in their teens blocking him below the ring, he just continued and jumped. The three of them were high on air when Atsushi dunked the ball into the ring. The rim of the ring visibly shook and the backboard groaned as he did so. The defenders who were in charge of blocking Atsushi fell on their backside.

"Gravity is an example of acceleration. So when those two fell, the force would be each of their mass times gravity." She hummed as she write some formula. "That's nice. I never knew basketball could be so educational..."

"Really?" The boy earlier laughed wearily as he shook his head. "_What an odd girl_."

_The third law of motion states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction._

She watched as the teammate of Atsushi who had just shot the ball meter away from the ring. His stance after he pushed the ball looked like his body was moving away from the ball so seconds after releasing the ball, his right foot stepped backwards to stabilize his body.

She nodded as she witnessed this and glanced once again at her notes. The action seemed right. So she guessed that was the third law then. If only her teacher used such realistic examples like these maybe she'll learn at least a thing or two about it.

Seeing that the sky started getting dark, she replaced her notes inside her bag and then she heard someone shouted a "Heads-up!"

When she glanced back at the court there was already an orange ball flying inches away from her face. Before she knew it, everything went black.

Ami hated balls since that one silly afternoon.

That was the main reason why she didn't watch any of his matches and practices ever since fifth grade.

* * *

Well, I hoped you like it :D

**If you want to suggest anything for the next chapter (Atsushi will be a middle schooler here), feel free to PM me or just express it on your reviews**. Who knows, maybe I'll add it :D

Please review. Thank you~


End file.
